characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is a Jedi Grandmaster and main protagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy. Background Luke was born to Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala on the asteroid Polis Massa days after the Galactic Empire conquered the Galaxy. Due to his father's role as enforcer of the Emperor, Luke was sent into hiding on the desert world of Tattooine under the protection of Uncle Owen, Aunt Lars, and the exiled Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. For 19 years he grew up as a moisture farmer, until his fateful encounter with 2 droids from the famous Rebel Alliance. In the oncoming adventure, Luke learned of the Force from Obi-Wan as he set off to combat the Empire. His travels lead him to meet his twin sister, the princess Leia Organa, and destroy the Death Star on his own. After some training with former Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, Luke's journey to Jedi-hood was almost complete. Only one task remained, destroying his father in combat. Aboard the second Death Star he crossed blades with Vader, and he subdued the Dark Lord in combat, but was soon attacked by the Emporer himself. In a change of heart, Vader sacrificed himself to destroy the Sith forever and save his son. With the leaders of the Empire destroyed, Luke and the rebellion were able to take back control of the galaxy. Ever since then, Luke has dedicated his life to running the new Republic and resurrecting the Jedi order as its headmaster. Powers & Abilities *'The Force:' Being the son of the Chosen One, Luke is incredibly talented at manipulating the vast powers of the Force. **'Force Valor:' On a whim, Luke can immensely enhance his speed, reflexes, and/or strength with the Force. **'Telekinesis:' Luke can use the Force to lift objects with his mind to achieve varying effects. ***'Force Push: '''Uses the Force to push people or objects away from him. ****'Force Wave:' A more powerful variation of Force Push that can topple armies and can be performed in every direction at once. ***'Force Jump:' By carrying himself into the air, Luke can jump several dozen feet high with ease. ***'Force Barrier:' To defend himself from harm, Luke can create a telekinetic barrier that protects him from attacks. ***'Lightsaber Throw:' Luke throws his lightsaber like a boomerang, telekinetically guiding it to cleave victims apart before returning the blade to his hand. ***'Force Choke:' By applying pressure to an opponent's throat, Luke can choke enemies from afar until they are incapacitated. ***'Shatterpoint:' A rare Force ability, Luke can concentrate on the Force to locate the physical weaknesses of an opponent or object, then potentially apply pressure to exploit it. **'Telepathy:' Luke can probe and communicate with the minds of anyone in the Galaxy with the Force. ***'Force Persuasion:' Also known as the Jedi Mind Trick, Luke uses the Force to persuade his opponents to perfom actions they normally wouldn't otherwise. ****'Force Illusion:' Luke is so potent with the mind trick that he can actually project images into an opponent's mind to make them see images and illusions that aren't really there. Luke is so skilled with this that he created a projection of himself from across an entire galaxy, and sustained it for several minutes to buy time for the Resistance to escape the First Order. However, doing this ended up causing Luke's death by sapping too much of his energy. ***'Force Sense:' Using the Force, Luke can detect the presences of both people around him and major events throughout the Galaxy. ***'Precognition:' Luke can see into the near future through meditation. In the midst of battle, this lets him foresee attacks before they occur. Out of combat, however, it can be used to witness distant future disasters or major events. ***'Force Concealment:' Luke can use the Force to hide his presence from others. ***'Drain Knowledge:' Luke can look through the memories of others to locate knowledge he needs. ****'Mnemotherapy:' To save others from haunting trauma, Luke has mastered the ability to visualize their memories with his mind and destroy them with the Force. **'Force Heal:' When injured, Luke can focus on the Force to accelerate the wound's healing process drastically. However, he appears to be incapable of regrowing limbs or organs. **'Force Cloak:' Luke can become invisible at will. **'Tutaminis:' Luke can absorb and redirect energy with his hands. **'Electric Judgment:' To mimic the destructive powers of the almighty Darth Sidious, Luke created his own, less destructive variant of Force Lightning for Jedi usage. With this ability, he can zap enemies with lightning that blasts from his fingertips. ***'Hassat-Durr:' A rare Force technique were Luke can grant his body a small electric magnetic field. With the field, he can use the electric properties to disable or amplify electronics at will. **'Fold Space:' Luke bends space itself to teleport objects across vast distances. **'Force Light:' By embracing the Light Side of the Force in combat, Luke can shine with a brilliant glow that weakens Dark Side powers and harms dark Jedi. It can even sever a Sith's connection to the Force. **'Force Blast:' Though rarely used, Luke has shown to be capable of projecting yellow flames made of pure Force energy. **'Oneness:' Luke's ultimate ability, he can tap into the Light Side of the Force and embrace it so much that he unifies with it for a short period of time, becoming an extension of its will. In this state, all of Luke's Force abilities are amplified, being described as a "maelstrom of the Force," and he achieves a total calmness in the midst of battle that allows him to act without the shackles of thought. He was also stated to be so skillfull that he wielded a single lightsaber as if it were 10 or even 20. ***'Force Ghost:' Upon death, Luke became one with the Force as a spirit in the afterlife. Though not a permanent fate, it allowed Luke to aid his allies with wisdom for several years after his death. *'Master Lightsaber Duelist:' Though he was never formally trained in any official lightsaber form, Luke learned much from his brief training with Obi-Wan and his battles with Darth Vader. Inspired from his father's style, the Jedi Grandmaster utilized a strength-based form that primarily used blocking followed by immediate counterattack. Luke also showed to be proficient in dual bladed lightsaber combat, known as Jar'Kai. *'Master Pilot.' *'Proficient Engineer.' *'Master Manipulator:' Luke mastered the art of manipulating others, playing with their emotions to inspire and strengthen them. His skills are so strong that he was able to free Darth Vader from the grip of the Dark Side that had engulfed him for 2 decades. *'Cunning Strategist''' Equipment *'Lightsaber :' Luke wields a 4 ft long emerald-colored plasma blade known as a lightsaber. Lightsabers are famous for their abilities to cut through nearly anything effortlessly, and Luke's is no exception. This particular lightsaber is modeled after that of Obi-Wan Kenobi's, making it fairly easy to disassemble in combat if adjustments to the lightsaber's mechanics are needed. *'Shoto Lightsaber:' To help combat the Sith Lady Lumiya, Luke constructed a second, shorter crimson lightsaber blade to act as a secondary blade in dual wielding. Luke still carries it, though it is very rarely ever used. Feats Strength *Commonly considered the strongest Jedi in galactic history. *Shot a proton torpedo into a hole one-metre wide with his force after very little training. *Knocked an AT-AT with the force. *Able to absorb blasts from the AT-AT. *While fatigued and weakened, used telekenisis on a Rancor which weighs 3,638lbs. *Matched Darth Vader in strength. *Can easily rip starship cruisers to pieces with the Force. *Knocks back armies with Force Wave. *Surpasses Darth Sidious, who is the strongest Sith of all time, in terms of raw power. *Can trade blows with General Grevious' Magnaguards. *Weeks after A New Hope Luke shook a star destroyer with the force one accident. Speed *Effortlessly deflects blaster bolts, which are said to move at the speed of light. *Beat Boba Fett's quick draw. *Kept pace with Abeloth, who found nanoseconds slow. *Kept pace with Vader, who can move so fast he looks like he's teleporting to lesser Jedi. *Can kick an enemy faster than an eye can flick. Durability *Survived a brief electrocution from Darth Sidious, whose lightning could light up the surface of a planet on its own. *Can regenerate from fatal wounds with Force Heal. *Able to walk across lava. Skill *Lead the Jedi Order in countless battles against various Sith armies. *Defeated Vader in combat. *Consistently matched Sidious in combat. *With the help of Darth Krayt, subdued the Force being Abeloth, who surpassed the embodiments of the Dark and Light Sides of the Force in power. *Defeated the Dark Lady Lumiya. *Single-handedly destroyed the first Death Star. *Convinced his father to embrace the Light Side and betray his master to bring balance to the Force. Weaknesses *'Force-less Beings:' Many of Luke's abilities become useless when facing beings who are cut off from the Force, who are undetectable via Force-based means and immune to most Force powers. *'''Holds Back: '''Luke often holds back most of his power if he senses good in his opponent. Fun Facts *Though Luke has died in the Legends continuity, the time of his death is a complete mystery. He could've died anywhere between 64 to a whopping 156 years of age. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Disney Category:Lucasfilm Category:Deceased